


Potty Training with Kiibo

by Weird_Writer



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anal, Background Tojo Kirumi, Confused K1-B0 (Dangan Ronpa), Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, I tried to do funny puns, Iruma Miu Being Iruma Miu, Kiibo X Shuichi, Kiibo is Innocent, Kokichi has a tiny pp, Learning how to be a man, M/M, Minecraft, Nervous Saihara Shuichi, Okay... so I am trying to do a plot, Omorashi, Piss, Poor K1-B0 (Dangan Ronpa), Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rantaro X Kokichi is hinted at, Real Boy, Shower Sex, Smut, Watersports, manhood, potty training
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24005524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weird_Writer/pseuds/Weird_Writer
Summary: Kiibo wants to become a real boy; however, Miu Iruma misinterprets what exactly that means. She blesses him with the joy of manhood. As it turns out to become not so joyful, it becomes Shuichi Saihara to job to… err… well… potty train the robotic man.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Oma Kokichi, Iruma Miu/K1-B0, K1-B0/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 13
Kudos: 98





	1. I want to be a Real Boy

**Author's Note:**

> The following does indeed contain spoilers for Danganronpa v3: Killing Harmony. It is recommended that you have played all of Danganronpa v3: Killing Harmony before reading. Thank you!
> 
> (Smut Chapters: 5, )

Confusing thoughts fog Kiibo’s mind as he ponders about what his “life” truly means to him. He asks himself questions that would only be written into the edgiest 14-year-old’s diary; however, it makes more sense that a robot would be asking such questions. “What does life mean to me?”, “What makes me alive?”, “Am I alive?”, and “What makes me alive and humanoid compared to other robots? Why aren’t microwaves considered alive if I am alive?” along with many other questions pound his head. He looks into himself for the answer, hoping that in his own coding lays a hint to his troubles. Nothing floats to the surface. A sigh flattens his mood out into the physical realm. He disappoints himself. There has to be an answer somewhere.

Pounding his head on the dining table, Kiibo finds himself lost. The loud noises startle poor Kirumi Togo as she prepares for dinner in the kitchen. Soft steps tap over tiles while she makes her way over in concern. Her sweet voice rings through his cloudy mind, “Kiibo, is everything alright? Perhaps there might be something I could help you with”.

Kiibo huffs, knowing that Kirumi wouldn’t be able to fix this, but maybe, she could have an answer. Words stutter from his mouth as his attempt to convey the mess in his mind, “T-togo-san, I am just not sure how to feel. Am I really alive? What… what makes me alive? How… how am I different than a fridge or a smartphone?”

Kirumi places a gentle finger on her chin, reflecting back in her thoughts and knowledge about robots. She carefully sits down across from Kiibo, wearing a weary smile that doesn’t quite prove the comfort as intended. With delicate vocabulary, she stings together her reply. “Kiibo,” she tries to soothe, “I know that you must be very troubled by this idea; however, you must keep in mind… you are the Ultimate Robot! No one else can be a better robot than you are. No matter how you wish to view it, your talent is being robotic. Pardon me, I do not mean to come off as robophobic. I just want to tell you what I think about this. I know my opinion wouldn’t be as good as an expert’s or an engineer’s, but I will try my best to help you understand what makes you… well, you. I would like to note this to you. Notice how you are able to questions your own existence? I believe that is part of being alive. You are not programmed to give pre-determined answers. You are a project of an artificial brain, behaving just like a human’s. Remember the articles that covered the news when you were first designed? They said things like, ‘The most unique machine known to man!’ and ‘Man becomes Machine!’. Kiibo… even your name hints at your amazing abilities. You are hope. You are the hope for man and machine. You help blur the line between what makes something truly alive. You do not need to define yourself based on the terms of the past. You, instead, need to come forth and make words that others need to define. Don’t let this whole thing get you down, you can reach your full potential no matter what you believe”.

Kiibo feels his heartstrings being pulled by Kirumi’s inspiring words. Worries leave his mind as he slowly sets foot back in reality. “T-thank you, Togo-san… I-I just… I am just wondering… how I can be more human, I guess. I am kind-of jealous I don’t get to do all the things that you guys do. There are still things that limit me to being just a machine.”

Kirumi nods sympathetically, “but that is what makes you special. Being a robot is your talent, after all. I wish I could help you more, yet it seems you have your heart set on becoming more human. I guess… a robot that it replicates every precious detail of a human, to the point one could never tell the difference, would… in itself… be a wonderful talent. Sadly, I am not suited to perform such procedures on you. I hope that you would ask Miu about that. Perhaps she could help you. Just… don’t lose yourself in this mission. Stay true to who you are… on the inside.”

Kiibo chuckles to himself, “even if the inside is all rusty and full of gears.”

Kirumi smiles, “You have much to learn about, Kiibo. I wish you the best of luck”.

And just like that, Kirumi is back in the kitchen, preparing a feast fit for kings and queens. Kiibo finds himself back at the table alone. The talk did help… a bit. He listens to the bottom of his heart. He lets his deepest wish scream out to his mind.

“I want to be a real boy.”

What does that even mean? Isn’t he already a real boy? Kiibo is unsure what the actual wish implies. The words just ring right to his heart and mind. He smiles at the thought. “I will be a real boy.”

Pulling away from the table, he waves to Kirumi as he heads out the door down to Miu’s lab.


	2. Quickly, To the Lab!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiibo goes to Miu's lab as part of his quest to become a real boy.

Walking with purpose, Kiibo follows the cement pathways to Miu’s lab. He is sure to wave “Hi” to everyone along the way. He sees Rantaro peacefully reading a book under a tree, Gonta and Angie trying to catch bugs, and Kokicki hiding from Shuichi under a lamppost. It’s just another peaceful day. Well… as peaceful as a day could get when they are all trapped inside their own academy. Kiibo just prays that the killing game never starts. Distracting his mind as he went, he entertains all the possibilities of inventions Miu could add to his body to make him a “real boy.” What if she could add a heater to him to help him give the best, warm hugs? Than again… hot metal probably would hurt more than it would comfort. What could she possibly add to him to make him more human? There are tons of she could add! Perhaps she could even add more emotions to his database.   
Happily lost in his own world, Kiibo walks along. He practically starts humming to himself out of pure joy as he skips along to Miu’s lab. Approaching the large metal doors, he knocks politely. “Oh, Iruma-chan~!” he sings.   
Miu swings open the door with annoyed written all over her face. “Can’t you see that I am on the next big thing?! Geez… you aren’t due for another maintenance check for a month. What the fuck could you possibly want?”  
Kiibo’s smile still rests nicely on his face as he looks at Miu. “Well…”, he starts to propose, “I was talking to Kirumi… and I knew I would need the help of the world’s best genius-”  
“Of course, that’s me!”, Miu cuts Kiibo off.   
“As I was saying, I discovered that I want to be a real boy! Do you think… you could help make something to turn me into a real boy?”  
A sly smile wipes across Miu’s face before opening up to a chuckle. “So the robot finally wants to be a real boy! I see… I see… Well, I can turn into a real boy. Give me a minute, I just need to gather everything together.”  
Kiibo ignorantly nods along. “Okay!”  
Miu smiles to herself while she gathering up odd bolts and scraps here and there. Darting around the lab, she carefully places in all a box. “Hmm… I know I had the blueprints for that around here somewhere. I would just have to repurpose it.”   
A few more items and a blueprint, Miu Iruma prepared herself for the task at hand. She slips on her mask and snaps her gloves. “Alright, there is just one thing I have to request from you… please just laid down on this table. This will just feel like a general maintenance check. There is nothing to be worried about.”  
Kiibo is far from worried. In fact, he is excited. Miu is finally going to turn him into a real boy! He gladly takes his place. Before his power system cuts off, Miu whispers to him, “You are going to have so much fun with your new friend.”   
A… friend?   
Only mere minutes or long hours could have passed, it is still all the same to Kiibo. He finds himself slowly waking up. Upon realization, he remembers that he should be a real boy now! Sadly… he looks around to see nothing has changed. “Iruma-chan, did I wake up at the wrong time? Or-”  
Before Kiibo could say anything else, Miu appears from the shadows. “Oh good, you are finally awake!” she exclaims, “Look, I am still working out some things; however, I made a lot of changes to your body. For one, you can finally eat now! Just like a regular human! That took forever to configure, so you better enjoy it! You know how hard it is to manufacture a digestive system that is compactable for robots?! It’s like trying to write Microsoft for a Mac! Anyways… you may or may not have met your new little friend yet.”   
“My f-friend?”  
“You said you wanted to be a real boy.”  
After hearing those words, Kiibo feels a slight twitch coming from below. He feels it again between his legs. Curiously, he peeks underneath his groin plating. A gray pole springs out, gently resting above two balls… a robotic penis. “What is this suppose to do with me becoming a real boy?”   
“Well… most boys have penises or some form of genitals, right? I thought you would want it. It’s not just a penis. Some people call it ‘their manhood.’ I just wish I could create the real thing. That would help the world a lot more than just some dildo a robot can feel through.”   
“But I don’t get what I am supposed to do with this in order to be a man?”  
Kiibo seems very confused, worrying he might have made a mistake. Miu perks up, “That’s the fun thing about it! You can do so many things with it! You will need to learn how to do some more basic functions like waste-removal, but don’t worry, I know who can help you with that!”   
“Waste-removal?”   
“I gave you a digestive-system, didn’t I? It’s all part of being human! You are going to learn how to use the restroom. Not only have you been gifted with manhood, but you got the perfect asshole to go along with it! Isn’t this great?”   
“Wait, so now I am just like every other human too?”   
“Well… for the most part.”   
A smile flashes across his face. “Thank you so much. Iruma-chan! This is awesome! I can’t wait to show everyone!”   
Absolute terror flashes across Miu’s face. “D-don’t show people, Kiibo. It’s… a very sensitive issue. Humans tend to not flash their privates to each other. It’s considered either rude or as a sexual act.”   
“What’s a sexual act?”   
Miu sighs deeply to herself. He could search the internet instead of asking her. “Dude… do you at least know what sex is?!”   
“Nope,” Kiibo answers innocently, “That sounds a cool game. Sex… is that something humans do?”   
“Yes… but it’s very complex.”   
“More complex than Minecraft?! Whoa, Kokichi says I suck at Minecraft because I had trouble crafting planks. It must be a super fun game if it is more complex than Minecraft.”   
“Kiibo…”   
“Yes, Iruma-chan?”   
“Look, I just need a break. I tried out my big, beautiful brain trying to make that for you. Just… let me sleep. Go… go ask… Shuichi how to use your new device, but… don’t leave the lab until you put your groin piece back on.”   
Kiibo happily nods, listening to Miu’s instructions. With those words, Miu falls asleep over her desk. Kiibo silently lurks out of the lab. Thinking to himself, he wonders what fun it will be to finally be a real boy! He will do whatever it takes to learn how to be a boy! This is going to be so much fun!


	3. Trouser Troubles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiibo asks Shuichi for help... with his manhood.

Happily skipping to find Shuichi, Kiibo enjoys his newfound power. His database reaches out to play a song to match his mood, “Be A Man” from Mulan.

_“Mister, I'll make a man out of you.”_

Kiibo can’t help but sing all to the epic bop. He headbangs in quiet. Dancing around the hallway, he bumps into Shuichi on his dancing rampage. “Oh sorry, Saihara-san!” he flusters, realizing he found Shuichi by mistake.

Shuichi turns around in surprise. “Sorry I didn’t see you there. Are you okay?”, Shuichi asks him in a calm voice.

“Yep!”, Kiibo perks up with an enthusiastic smile.

“That’s good to hear. Well, Kaede and I were going to-”

“Wait, Saihara-san, I have something to ask you. Do you… how to use manhood?”

Shuichi’s face lights up like a Christmas tree. His stuttering comes out, “M-m-manhood? What th-the…”

“Oh sorry, Hmm…”, Kiibo tries to think of a better way to say this, “I am trying to become a real boy! Miu even helped me out with it! She just says I need to use it before I lose it in a sense. She also said that I should come for you for help! Since you are a real boy, after all. So will you help me, Saihara-san?”

“S-sure?”, Shuichi answers unknowingly.

“Awesome! So… umm… how does this work?”

“Wait, are you asking me for help when you don’t even know what you are talking about?”

“That’s why I am asking you for help in the first place!”

“Well… could you at least… should be your issue, I guess?”

“Miu said humans don’t usually show their privates to other people unless they mean it rudely or sexually. Is this a sexual manner?”

Shuichi freezes up, taken back at every word. “K-kiibo… we… umm… oh boy, I am not sure how we should discuss this. What if… I tried to help you in my dorm? Like in a private area.”

Kiibo nods along in agreement. Shuichi isn’t sure how to explain such a topic or how to even begin such a discussion. Following Shuichi to his dorm, Kiibo could only smile about the wonders of being a real boy.

Shuichi slowly opens the door and closes it behind them. Trying to wrap his head around the whole situation, he starts, “Wait, so… what did Miu do to you?”

Kiibo happily responds, “She gifted me with manhood!”

“What do you mean by ‘manhood’?”

“Well… I barely understand it myself. Is it okay if I just show it to you?”

“I mean… Ummm…”

Shuichi freezes up as his cheeks heat up even more. Kiibo just smiles. “It’s okay. Miu told me it was a private subject between humans, so it’s okay to be nervous. I trust you, Shuichi, so that’s why I am okay with showing it to you.”

Before Shuichi even had a chance to respond, Kiibo removes his groin cover, revealing his glorious manhood to Shuichi. Kiibo exclaims, “Isn’t it cool? Miu said this would help me become a real boy. I am just not sure what it does. I just bet it’s amazing! Does it shoot lasers?”.

Shuichi nervously chuckles. “Sadly, it isn’t that cool. It’s just… ya know… penises can be weird. I just… it’s really weird to call them manhood, ya know? Even if most boys have them, it doesn’t make them a man. For some people, it controls their lives for them. Some people can just be straight-up dicks. Sorry, Kiibo, I think Miu misinterpreted your message. You don’t need a penis to be a man. You are still an awesome person with or without one. It’s doesn’t make or break being a real boy. It’s actually a small but very annoying factor of it.”

“Oh … I see, but it’s still part of it! Would you mind at least teaching me how to use it? I remember Miu talking about there are basics I need to learn.”

Shuichi steps back for a moment, trying to understand how a robo-cock would work. To him, it looks regular penis, just grayish with mechanical parts here and there. “Well… it’s just like… a dildo tapped onto your body, right?”

“What’s a dildo?”

Shuichi sighs to himself. This is going to be a lot _harder_ than he thought. “Is it just for… like… ya know sexual purposes or… does it like… pee too?”

Kiibo just shrugs in response. “I was told it will be apart of waste-removal with my new digestive system.”

“I see. So she gave you a digestive system? Man, I didn’t even know that was possible. Even if she is a bit crazy at times, she is still a genius.”

“Have you eaten anything yet?”

Kiibo shakes his head. “Like how you guys eat? Wait, will I finally be able to do that?! That’s so cool! I can’t wait to taste foods too! This is going to be such fun!”.

Shuichi only responses with another nervous chuckle. “Well… umm… I guess we should start with the very basics. Before we dive into puberty and post-puberty things, I should teach you how to use it for waste removal… or better known, as taking a leak or pissing.”

Kiibo nods. “So, what do we do know?”

“You need to eat first.”

Shuichi shyly looks away from Kiibo’s… delicates. “Would you… umm… mind putting your groin piece back on?”

“Oh, sure, no problem!”

Kiibo slips back on his groin piece, hiding away his new penis. Shuichi doesn’t take long to lead Kiibo to the kitchen.

Kirumi prepared a wonderful meal for them with foods from all over the world. Shuichi grabs a bowl of ramen and a riceball for each of them. He sits next to Kiibo. “I guess we should start with chewing.”

“Is chewing a lot like talking?”

“Ehhh… in an odd sense.”

After a few odd moments, Kiibo finally learns how to eat. He gladly eats and enjoys everything Shuichi lays in front of him. Last but not least, he washes it all down with two whole cups of water. Shuichi lightens up, “You must be pretty hungry.”

Kiibo smiles. Kokichi sits not too far away, finally crawling out of his room. A sly smile lurks around his face. “So, the robot is finally eating?”

Kiibo’s face flashes red in anger. “That’s robophobic! I can eat if I want to! I am just like you!”

Kokichi laughs to himself, causing Kiibo to only get more flustered. “How will you get rid of the waste, I wonder. Wait! Don’t tell me! Robots actually have dicks! I knew it!”.

Rantaro pipes over from another side of the table, “He has more dick than you do, fucking 4 incher”.

Kokichi’s face looks like the aftermath of a volcano. “What…what do you mean?! It’s clearly a massive 7.5 inches! How would you even know that?”

Rantaro smirks, “I think we all know why…”

Shuichi tries to quietly getaway, “Well, it seems like duty calls! I promised Kaito I would help him with something. Oh right! Kiibo promised to help too!”

Kiibo looks up in confusion, “I did?”

Shuichi shoots him a death stare. Kiibo corrects his statement, “Oh yeah, I did do that, didn’t I?”

“Anyways,” Shuichi grabs Kiibo by the wrist, “We will be off now! Tah-tah!”

Without another word, Shuichi quietly drags Kiibo back to his dorm. Clearing his throat, he prepares to explain a significant role the penis plays in the human body.

Peeing


	4. Potty Training with Kiibo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It says it all in the title. Do I really need to say anything else?

Looking around in confusion and excitement, Kiibo perks up, “So what was that all about?”.

Shuichi sighs, flustering before he can even speak. “I can’t believe Miu would even do this. She couldn’t at least help you herself?! Argh, she will be dead meat if she thinks she can just get away with this”.

“Saihara-kun, I wouldn’t get so mad with Iruma. She did as I asked.”

“Wait, you asked with this?!”, Shuichi’s face is burning in rage and embarrassment.

“Yeah, I asked her to make into a _real_ boy.”

Shuichi lets out another flat sigh of disappointment. He mumbles to whatever holy beings above to please bless him with mercy. He pinches the bridge of his nose as if it would reveal the mental pressure he is under. Looking at Kiibo, he puts on a weary smile. “Well… I am still uncomfortable with this situation; however, I can’t just leave you to suffer alone. Look, this is going to be weird. Being human is weird and messed up. I don’t enjoy all the aspects of living myself. No Reason Boners suck, man.”

Kiibo nods along, a bit confused on what a No Reason Boner is. Shuichi continues his rant, “I am just not sure what to do. I guess we should just take this one step at a time. Just be sure to be careful; being a real boy can very weird. I just hope Miu didn’t program puberty into you.”

“Puberty?”

“We will come to that when it gets here. Let’s just focus on the basics.”

Reflecting on his past experiences, Shuichi tries to think of how he can explain the need to pee to Kiibo. It won’t be long before he feels the need to go, but how will Kiibo be able to understand what it is without confusing it for some weird human emotion? It’s all too weird to actually explain and put into words. Most creatures just know because they have been doing this even since they were born. This would be Kiibo’s first time ever going through something like this, so undoubtedly, it will be weird for both of them. Shuichi tries to wrap his head around it all, but he only ends up confusing himself. Kiibo sits patiently on his bed as he waits on Shuichi.

And if on queen…

“Umm… Saihara-chan”, his voices wobbles, “I feel weird. There is a pressure that I need to let out. What is this? I can’t hold it back much longer!”

Snapping back into reality, Shuichi leads him to the restroom. He is the process of explaining how the toilet works to Kiibo when…

A loud “Saihara!” rings from Kiibo’s lips as his codpiece pops off, creating a mess on the floor. “What the he-heck? I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to!”

Shuichi can’t help but laugh. “It’s okay. That will happen the first few times until you get used to it”.

“What the heck is this?”

“Well… simply put, it’s waste removal. Humans eat food for energy, but our bodies can’t use everything. There are somethings we can’t disgust, chemicals we can’t use, or even waste created from the whole digestive process. Peeing, the action you use did, is one way to get your waste out of your body.”

Kiibo looks down in embarrassment, “I don’t really think I can handle this.”

Another chuckle escapes Shuichi while he gathers some towels to wipe up the mess. He places Kiibo’s codpiece in the sink, knowing he will need to wash it before it can be used again. “Kiibo, it’s something everyone here does. It’s one of those tricky things about being human”.

“So, peeing makes me a real boy?”

“Well, you are just like everyone else now. Now you finally see what the big deal with all the restrooms.”

“Wait, so that’s why no one just slips out in public. Is that what restrooms are for?”

“Yes… I was gonna to explain to you how to use the toilet before this happens. The next time you feel the need to go, go to the restroom, take off your codpiece, sit down on the toilet, and push your penis downward into the toilet bowl. When you are down, wipe off the tip, drop the toilet paper into the bowl, and flush. Afterward, wash your hands, and you are good to go!”

“Oh, so what are those weird sinks that are in the walls in the boys’ restroom then?”

“Those are urinals. With how things are going right now, I don’t want you to use those just yet”.

Shuichi finishes clean up the mess. He can’t help but chuckle to himself, unable to process this weird reality. “Kiibo, would you want to take a shower, at least?”

“Umm… I can, but why would I?”

“Because you smell like piss. You got it all over yourself. Just go wash it all off.”

“H-how?”

Reality dooms upon on Shuichi Saihara as the thought flashed across his mind. He needs to help Kiibo clean himself. Oh god, this can only go well. His eyes hold a stare of “Fuck Life” as he looks down. His voice stutters, “I-I’ll… how do you not know how to shower?”

“I have never had the need. Iruma handles all my repairs and things like that.”

“How do you not stink?”

“W-what?”

“I-I’ll help you in a moment. Just let me finish cleaning all this up.”

“I can help, you know?”

“Kiibo, I got this. I am the one who wasn’t prepared for all this.”

Shuichi can’t maintain eye-contact with Kiibo. It’s so bizarre to him to see such wonderful work gently swinging in front of him. He wonders if…

Ewww, did he seriously just think that? He shakes his head heavily in disapproval. Kiibo doesn’t even know what sex is. How does he expect him to have a feeling like that? How would…

Sighing, he tosses the towels in the laundry hamper before he mentally prepares himself for his next task. It has to get easier, right? There is no way this could get worse.


	5. Shower Smut

Approaching the shower, Shuichi Saihara swings open the door for Kiibo, setting the water to a lukewarm temperature. A sudden realization hits Shuichi’s mind, “You can take a shower, right? It wouldn’t damage your gears or anything?”.

Kiibo simply nods, “I can go swimming, Saihara-chan. I think I will be fine.”

Shuichi hopes for the best. Getting everything in place, he backs awhile. “Alright”, he relaxes for a moment, “You just need to scrub down and wash off”.

“How do I do that?”

“Well… you just scrub your whole body down with soap and rinse off.”

“I am sorry. I don’t quite get that. Could you show me how?”

Shuichi’s cheeks fluster a bright red. He is already having to hold himself back with such an amazing work of… manhood in front of him. The only way he could think of showing Kiibo how to shower would be to get naked himself and take the shower with him. That’s pretty… awesome. Feeling himself harden at the thought, he tries his best to remind himself that Kiibo would no way want to do that. He takes a deep breath. “Yes, just give me a moment”, he yelps out.

He starts to peel off his clothing. Using Kiibo’s innocence, he bets the robot wouldn’t know that he is getting a rock, hard ranger. “What are you doing, Saihara-chan?”, Kiibo curiously looks at him.

“Well, humans don’t shower with their clothes on. This isn’t swimming. We are trying to wash ourselves off, and that’s a really hard task to do with your clothes on.”

After slipping off his hat and jacket, Shuichi beings to pull off his shirt. His hands shake as he pulls down his pants with his boxers, sliding them off of his hips. Kiibo exclaims, “Whoa! That’s what a real one looks like! It’s so… fleshy!”.

Shuichi can’t help but laugh at his innocence. “Yeah, well, I guess it is”

He pushes Kiibo into the shower with him. Luckily, it is just big enough for both them. Shuichi doesn’t think he could handle being squished next to him. Letting the water run down his back, he takes another deep breath. “Alright, first things first –”

“Can I touch it?”, Kiibo interrupts.

“Touch what?”

“Your penis”

“No!”, Shuichi yelps, “You don’t touch other people’s penises unless… nevermind, look, thank you for asking. That’s a good thing. You always ask for consent, but we shouldn’t do that now.”

“Wait, so when can I touch your penis? I am just curious how it feels. Your looks so fleshy and realistic compared to mine. Mine looks like a rubber toy.”

“Let’s just take a shower first, alright?”

Shuichi’s eyes widen as he grabs the soap bar. “Watch me”, he scrubs down his arms causing bubbles to form over his body, “that’s how you scrub down your skin. It’s just a bit different for your hair.”

Kiibo nods, replicating Shuichi’s movements on his own body. “So I guessing you would just rinse off in the water?”

“Yep!”

Kiibo slowly gets a hang of it all. “Look, Saihara-san! I am doing it! I am taking a shower! I am a real boy now!”

Shuichi giggles again, “Good job, Kiibo!”

Kiibo claps his hands together, behaving like child, as he applauds himself; however, he feels a warmth boiling in his stomach when he looks at Shuichi. He can’t quite pin down this feeling. He has never felt this way before. Kiibo feels the odd urge to try to touch Shuichi’s penis, but it’s no longer out of curiosity. It’s out of desire. He looks up at Shuichi. “Saihara-chan”, he whispers, “I feel.. I feel weird. It feels like my penis is hardening? Is that the right word? But it’s just sticking up like yours.”

Shuichi looks down at Kiibo’s robotic penis. He curses Miu to Hell and back. It only got harder… the situation and his erection. “K-kiibo”, he pants in his lust, “I am not sure how to say this, but would you mind if I showed you another human activity? It’s a very fun one that adults like to do to show their love for each other.”

“An activity!”, Kiibo is excited, “I love doing stuff with Saihara-chan! Whatever it is, I’m okay with it!”.

Shuichi props himself up against the shower wall, trying to get himself to think clearing. God, he didn’t even get to use the restroom. Too many things cloud his mind at once. “Kiibo”, he whispers as he slowly wraps his arms around the robot, “this is going to feel weird, but don’t worry, I really want… I really want you, Kiibo”.

Kiibo nods along. Shuichi sighs, disappointed that he doesn’t have any proper store-bought lube. He spits on his fingers. It’s better than nothing, he tries to reassure himself. Carefully slipping his first finger inside of Kiibo’s rubber asshole, Kiibo lets out a moan. “Saihara-chan, what was that?”, he asks.

“It means your body enjoys it, Kiibo”.

Shuichi continues to stretch Kiibo out, opening him with his fingers. Two fingers scissor inside of Kiibo causing him to moan with pleasure. “This feels really good”, he speaks up.

“It’s about to get even better”, Shuichi laughs.

After preparing Kiibo, Shuichi spits on his fingers and mixes it with the shower rain to try to make some sort of lube to spread of his erection. Finally, he carefully slips inside of Kiibo. Shuichi is doing him from the back, so Kiibo doesn’t see Shuichi blushing like a mad man. Shuichi requests, “Kiibo, could you bend over?”.

Kiibo obeys. Shuichi slips inside more easily. He moans uncontrollably. He couldn’t help it. It just feels so good. Kiibo is just so tight around his pulsing cock. Shuichi rocks his hips, thrusting in out of Kiibo. “F-fuck, Kiibo”, he groans, “You’re so good”.

“Thank you, Saihara-chan”, he feels knots in his stomach, “You feel really nice inside of me. I just… I feel like I’m about to burst.”

“Huh?”, Shuichi doesn’t process what Kiibo murmurs as he picks up the pace.

Kiibo moans out, slipping out liquid from his penis. Shuichi keeps going until he fills Kiibo with his semen, but Shuichi couldn’t hold back. He didn’t a chance to use the restroom beforehand, and now, he feels himself unable to stop himself from pissing inside of Kiibo. “Ah! I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to-“, Shuichi rambles on.

Shuichi’s flustered behavior confuses Kiibo. “Don’t be sorry for anything! That felt really nice, Saihara-chan. I really liked that. What do you guys call that?”

“Oh, umm… sex”, Shuichi nervously chuckles, removing himself from Kiibo.

“When can we do this again?”

Kiibo stands up to blink with innocence eyes at Shuichi. “Umm… well…”, Shuichi panics, “sometimes later”.

Kiibo nods, “I can’t wait!”.

“Yeah”, Shuichi scratches his head, “we should clean up again though”.

Shuichi helps Kiibo wash himself down, and in return, Kiibo helps Shuichi wash his hair. Kiibo happily states, “I really like you, Saihara-chan!”.

“I-I really like you too, Kiibo”

After stepping out of the shower, Shuichi helps Kiibo put back on his codpiece. “It’s getting late”, Shuichi notes as he looks over at the clock.

“Is it time for lights out already?”

“Almost”

Kiibo fidgets with his hands, “Saihara-chan, would it be okay if I stayed with you in your room until I am able to be a man on my own?”

Shuichi isn’t sure how great of an idea that actual is. Part of him hopes that he gets to live out all of his sick horny dreams with Kiibo, but he reminds himself how selfish that would be. He curses Miu again. “Sure!”, he pauses, “You do sleep, right?”.

“Yep! I’m a self-charging robot! My charging time varies between 5 to 8 hours to match the sleep schedule of a normal human!”.

“That’s really cool”, Shuichi could barely begin to wrap his head around the complex programming that has gone into Kiibo.

Pulling out pillows and blankets, they treat it like a sleepover. Kiibo lays down next to Shuichi in his bed, “Is it okay if I sleep next to you?”.

“It’s okay”, Shuichi stutters, “It’s actually wonderful”.

Kiibo cuddles up next to Shuichi, taking his soft flesh hand into his metal robotic one. Could a robot even love a human?


End file.
